lachroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Kanagida
The Kanagida is an ancient Labyrinth spear infused with the chaotic power of Lazu. It is currently used by Selena Nadir. Creation The Kanagida was forged around the year 680 BDW by master smiths and mages living within the Labyrinth, several decades before Chikara Nadir had earned power. Smiths created the weapon from sturdy black metal located within the volcanic Taj-Nar Mountain range. The design of the Kanagida was based off of a traditional partisan polearm. The central portion of the spearhead was then serrated so that it could cause maximum tissue damage after penetrating standard armor. The shaft of the weapon was made of the same metal for durability reasons, but was then tightly wrapped in leather to provide the user with an adequate grip. This leather could then be changed out as part of regular weapon maintenance. The magical properties of the Kanagida were provided by the few dedicated mages of the Labyrinth. They had found ways to manipulate the chaotic power found within the Labyrinth, and bound that concentrated energy to the freshly made spear. The Kanagida would then transfer that concentrated energy to the warrior presently using it, deepening their connection to Lazu and providing them with a substantial burst of power. The Kanagida and its sister weapons were then locked away in one of the Labyrinth's more secretive armories and only by select rulers when necessary. The Kanagida and the weapons it was created with were intended to by symbolic weapons of power. They are to be passed down from one ruler to the next and may not be used, at least traditionally, by regular or even elite warriors. Back to the Battlefield As Chikara Nadir preferred to use short swords rather than polearms, the Kanagida remained locked away for many years. Selena Nadir, however, was naturally drawn to polearms whilst she was growing up as a warrior of the Labyrinth. Upon hearing about the Kanagida from elder warriors, she immediately desired to possess it. She begged and pleaded with Chikara, but, fearing that the girl was too young and inexperienced to handle it, Chikara denied the requests. Selena would eventually break into the armory and steal the Kanagida during Jericho's Invasion, knowing that Jericho's specially crafted sword would cut her regular spears in two. The Kanagida finally saw a major battle and drew an extensive amount of blood that day. Selena found the boost of chaotic power thrilling. Her prowess with the weapon secured its place at her side. It became Selena's signature weapon for the rest of her years. Stolen by the Alliance When The Legends Alliance invaded the domains and flooded the Labyrinth, Selena was unable to retrieve it from the armory before the flood waters cut off her path. She was forced to abandon the weapon and flee to a secret, secondary complex within the greater Labyrinth network. The Kanagida and a host of other weapons were then seized by Emperor Khuffie and his Alliance. Alliance warriors must have had difficult using the Kanagida and its powers, as it was never used in battle by any of their soldiers. The weapon was later discovered by Xeres, who informed Selena about its location in the nation of Sornaiid. Selena quickly led an expedition to Sornaiid in order to recover the weapon and incite rebellion. The weapon was taken from a transport wagon, and Selena laid waste to enemies in the area, pleased to have her old weapon back. It has remained in her possession ever since, and remains in her bedchambers rather than in an armory. Characteristics The Kanagida has the following characteristics: Physical Characteristics - Partisan spearhead - Serrated main blade - Decorative carvings on the shaft - Leather grip Magical Characteristics - Enhances the user's strength and stamina - Enhances the user's magical power - Enhances the user's urge to hunt and kill - Enhances the emotions of rage, lust, and paranoia All enhancements cease when the user's connection to the spear is severed. The spear may dominate a lesser warrior and turn them completely mad, but seasoned warriors with a strong will are able to keep the 'rush' in check and not let it get in the way of their combat abilities. Sister Weapons The Kanagida is one sibling in a 'family' of weapons. Other weapons with similar powers include a sword, two-handed battle axe, mace, and bow. The whereabouts of these weapons are unknown. The Alliance could have taken them along with the Kanagida after the flooding of the Labyrinth, or they may remain inside the now caved-in Labyrinth. Recovery of these weapons has not been one of Selena's top priorities, and Chikara has show equal disinterest in tracking them down. Category:History: Artifacts Category:Items: Weapons